En Una Rumba
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: he aqui todo lo que puede pasar en una noche de rumba o mejor dicho en un dia de rumba fiesta baile regocijo y mas que pasara con nuestros queridos Kai Bryan y Rei? o.ô? pues los invito a leer


Hola bien espero que les guste este Fict que esta mil porciento dedicado a Monick pues se lo prometi este ees mi fict de promesa n.n y Monick espro que te guste al ratito te llamo para decirte que ya lo subi te quiero mucho loka y que te divierta n.n

wow mi primer one-shoot O! u.ú ya me comporto...

K: y aqui el fict

* * *

**En una Rumba**

Ahí se encontraban ellas dos; entre tanto ajetreo, gente que iba y venia. Felices de la vida, gozando de la música que entraba por sus poros, y se expedía en danzas rítmicas, serenas, calmas, otras mas agitadas; gente aquí, gente aya, bailes aquí, maneras aya, comida por el fondo, recuerdos por otro. Mas gente. En frente el espectáculo, por otros lados alegría, en unos añoranza, y es que todo esto se puede vivir en una gran fiesta, donde algunos recuerdan su tierra natal, donde otros festejan con los primeros un acontecimiento nunca olvidado, y donde otros mas divididos entre lo uno y lo otro festejan juntos, recuerdan familia, y se divierten juntos, en un día que es para bailar, para la fiesta, para la rumba, para seguir hasta la noche, y parar hasta que los corran de ahí. Entre todo ese caótico mar de gente contrapuesta, se encontraban ellas dos; la primera ya familiarizada, y la segunda algo extrañada; pero aun así se divertía con su amiga, la cual bailaba con un joven muy apuesto, en un ritmo muy ajetreado, y muy juntos sus cuerpos. Así era el baile, el calor de al fiesta, el ambiente embriagante de ese delirio.

M: hey! Oye ya dejalos descansar

A: dirás que te dejen descansar no?

M: bueno, bueno tal ves si, yo no soporto su paso

A: jaja no crees que son geniales n.n-dijo con una amplia sonrisa totalmente franca y divertida en su rostro-aparte nos envidian jaja

La primera chica en hablar: una linda joven de cabello ondulado, color castaño medio, lindo y brillante; unos ojos pequeños y relucientes, y una sonrisa fantasiosa, pero sobre todo encantadora, una sonrisa que retaba al mundo a romperla, su tez un poco mas clara que la de su compañera, un cuerpo bien definido, y bien dotada claro que en cuanto a figura delgada su amiga ganaba, pero ella tenia un encanto peculiar.

M: no se cansan?-dijo divertida y fatigada-yo me doy...

: hasta crees... todavía no termina la canción

En eso una voz se escucha y era nada mas que Hiwatari Alexandra podría distinguir entre cualquier clase de alboroto su molesta voz

K: y tu dices que es fiel...

En eso, la chica se separa de su gallardo compañero de baile

A: ya regreso Kike –dijo con una preciosa sonrisa y con los ojos mas brillantes que el hubiera visto-Bry-y corrió hasta el entre todo el tumulto y se lanzo a sus brazos-creí que no vendrías eres genial n.n-después se desconcertó-por que no me abrasas?-se separo de el-que tienes?-se miro-ahh lo siento estoy un poco je sudada?... n.nU Bryan?

M: hasta que te alcanzo. Fue muy difícil deshacerme de tus primos u.úU-al ver la situación-lo lamento

K: sus primos?

M: si hijos de sus tíos

K: o.o?

M: hermanos de su papa

K: se lo que son primos!

A: pues no parece, ¬¬ que le has dicho a el?

B: nada-y la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el-por que?

A: bueno ahora en castigo por tu desconfianza-lo miro muy feo tanto que el joven se avergonzó de haberla juzgado estaba dispuesto a lo que fuere-aceptas?

B: claro tu dime

A: es algo muy simple-y puso esa sonrisa que el conocía a la perfección y le daba miedo-no te costara mucho...-y susurro un-creo

B: miro a su amigo acusadoramente ahora no se podría negar-si?

M: serás cruel?-recapacito en su pregunta y la cambio a la siguiente- Mucho?

A: bailaras conmigo hasta que me canse n.n

B: ahh solo eso

A: si solo eso-y su sonrisa "inocente" se acrecentó

M: el problema es que no se cansa "creo que si fue muy cruel"

K: pero si es una floja claro que se debe de cansar...

M: no, no lo hace

B: vamos por cuanto tiempo puede estar bailando?

Tres horas después...

B: podemos descansar?

A: tu dijiste...-el otro comenzaba a buscar como disculparse pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su chica salio corriendo en dirección a una chica de cabellos chinos negro con reflejos plateados la abraza y lo deja ahí botado-hola! DIUX!

D: hola loca como estas?

A: por que no habías llegado? ¬¬ ahh? Responde!

D: ahh este... pues...-decía entrecortadas frases y rehuía a la furibunda mirada de su amiga-pero así me quieres no?

A: claro que si-y la abraza efusivamente-hey ahora si. Alguien que si baila-dice mientras voltea a donde estaba- ¬¬ verdad? Je n.n

Y así, las dos chicas se unen de espaldas, y comienzan a bajar al ritmo de la música, se levantan, se ven, y comienzan a reír; después un choque de manos al ver al exasperación en el novio de la primera

A: no te preocupes ya conseguí alguien con quien bailar-dijo seria y entre si riéndose-verdad Diux?

D: claro sino para que?

B: yo iba a cumplir

M: no te quejes así puedes descansar verdad Kai?

K: ¬¬

M: que te pasa?-y se podía ver a un agitado Kai y muy agotado que al igual que Bryan fue obligado a tan larga tarea-no fue mucho solo el calentamiento-ella también estaba medio muriéndose pero con tal de verlo rendido y con cara suplicante era capaz de todo-hay estos si que no, no aguantan nada

A: "ya se a donde vas Monick" si que fraude vamos y buscamos una pareja pues por lo visto ya te falta a ti

Sin saber como Kai demostró un gesto de molestia y por fin decidió abrir la boca y es que esa chica le hacia dar un vuelco en el corazón y el que ella fuera a buscar a alguien mejor no le entraba en la cabeza

K: ahh estas segura?-y la tomo de la mano y su otra mano se situó en la cintura chica de ojos almendrados-lista Monick?-de cierto modo era perverso pero seductor-ahora comenzamos

D: bien este-ella se inclino en señal de reverencia-me permite?

A:-repitió su acción- por supuesto

B: ahh no-y tomo a su chica por la cintura-tu bailas conmigo

A: pero estas muy cansado...

D: si por que no vas y comes algo? Eso te sentaría bien en lo que te relajas y

B: no ¬¬

A: oye ¬¬

B: ahh mira lo que me haces hacer...-y siguió diciendo un buen de cosas mas hasta que por fin la llamada que había hecho se realizo- "y el Kot gano la apuesta"

_R: si quien?_

B: argg

_R: ahh que tal Bryan muy bien la fiesta? Se oye bien la música y el ambiente esta bien?-recibió otro gruñido-oh bien dudo que hayas llamado para que me burle de ti y me entere que perdiste la apuesta_

B: quiero que vengas ya sabes donde es así que te espero estamos cerca de donde esta la cámara lo veras fácilmente y veras unos 20 o treinta tipos que son familia lo veras bien y aquí estamos con la familia de mi novia no será difícil

_R: y a mi para que me quieres?_

B: para deshacerme de un dolor de cabeza-dijo al recordar como era cuando estaba su novia con esa chica y como terminaba el de frustrado-así que callate y ven-colgó su teléfono de mala gana-listo

A: que hiciste? Estas molesto?

B: no, no puedo enojar contigo aunque te dediques a darme dolor de cabeza y frustrarme-vio en ella un deje de tristeza-por que mejor no lo molestas a el? Dime n.ñu

A: vaya Kai no sabia que te podías mover de aquella forma

D: si muy sexy-y de la nada apareció una cámara digital les tomo una serie de fotos donde se pudo ver la secuencia de: aterrizo a la realidad, miro sorprendido, me siento culpable y descubierto, suelto la evidencia, me alejo y me sonrojo y por ultimo volteo el rostro retornando a la actitud de siempre-wow cuantas facetas n.n

K: borralas! ¬¬

B: ni lo intentes...-dijo con desgane-con ellas no se puede ganar u.ú

K: hn yo me voy

A: no huyas cobarde...-hizo una serie de sonidos muecas gestos y Diux se fue con Monick- te gusta verdad?

K: hn...

A: ya veo no solo eso sino que no dejas de pensarla

K: ...

A: ahh con que te hace

K: callate! No seas pervertida! No fantaseo...

A: uy aquí el pervertido es otro-dijo con sonrisa victoriosa- iba a decir suspirar XD pero ya que estas diciendo que te

K: no me ex- y se vio frustrado Bryan tenia razón con ellas no se ganaba- u.ú bien que quieres que haga? Yo no le gusto; y a ella-aclaro lo siguiente para explicar el porque ella es tan dulce con el- solo como a ti le gusta jugar bailar y molestarnos ¬¬

A: Kai no te pongas así ya veremos que pasa

K: si claro tu tratando de ayudarme por que? que quieres?

A: mira eres mi amigo

K: jaja desde cuando? Ahora solo veras como divulgar que el gran Hiwatari no puede confesarse ante una chica no?

A: mira tu piensa lo que quieras imbécil. Solo trataba de ayudarte me duele que no creas en mi palabra y que siquiera notaras que soy tu amiga y que te ayudo con cada rumor que esparcen. Imbécil ahora arreglátelas solo-y se fue estaba molesta dolida era la palabra así que se mostró tan sincera como era posible y de ahí se fue con Diux

M: la verdad es que a mí me gusta mucho pero como todo el mundo dice el solo quiere otro tipo de chicas...

A: es un imbécil pero no es para tanto... es un tarado pero no un pervertido

D: wow que apoyo

A: solo digo la verdad...

M: bueno pero el caso es de que no pienso decir nada solo como siempre... ustedes saben... como se va a ir conmigo...

A: mira tu eres una excelente persona y muy linda y no se como es que siempre te pasa lo mismo por lo menos esta vez no se va no?

Eso relajo un poco el ambiente mientras que Kai estaba ahí parado como perdido en sus pensamientos y Bryan se le acerco severo

B: y ahora que idiotez hiciste?

K: gracias por el apoyo...

B: que te dijo?

K: imbécil...

B: habla completo

K: olvidalo-estaba molesto en eso se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse y se estrella contra Rei-genial

R: si yo también te extrañe ñ.ñ aunque mas el dinero... que me deben ñ.ñ

K: me voy-y comenzó a esquivar gente-si ahora yo soy el malo no?...-se fue a las graderías realmente no se quería ir que tal si ella pensaba mal de el...-bueno ni siquiera le intereso...

Por otro lado Monick se había dado cuenta de que su amiga le estaba diciendo de algún modo que a Kai le gustaba ella así que por que el no decía nada?

M: "no entiendo, digo alguien como el no debe de tener este tipo de problemas para decirle a alguien algo así no? a lo mejor solo me están engañando para que no me sienta mal"-había aprovechado un descuido y se escabullo entre la gente ahora iba camino a las graderías- desde aquí podré pensar mejor...-en eso pasando por unas escaleras para llegar a el nivel mas apartado escucha una voz-"quien será suena conocida"

K: ellos creen que es tan fácil llegar y decirle a alguien oye sabes que me gustas quieres ser mi novia?-dijo con burla-espera...

**Flashback**

_Por millonésima ves estaban Kai y Alexandra discutiendo a gritos en casa del primero inexplicable si se caían tan mal por que siempre hacían el trabajo juntos? O hacían equipos? o se juntaban en algunos recesos? O intercambiaban almuerzos?_

_B-su voz sonaba enfadada celosa recelosa-y por que no presentas a tu novia?_

_A/K: el/ella no es mi novia/o_

_B: pues lo parecen-dijo todo irritado-"hoy estaba dispuesto a decirle y el idiota de Hiwatari olvida el detalle de que es su novia no?"imbécil_

_K: espera por que?_

_B: la invitaste para que le pudiera decir que me gusta y tu imbécil olvidas el pequeño detalle de que es tu novia?_

_A: que? O.o? yo no soy su novia... es solo que siempre nos tratamos así..._

_K: por primera ves estoy de acuerdo con ella_

_A: el Apocalipsis _

_K: ¬¬_

_B: o.o -.- o.o eh quieres se mi novia?_

_A:-distraída-si claro me encantaría_

_En ese momento todo el mundo quedo confundido ella le hablaba a Kai mientras le respondía a Bryan quien la veía a ella y Kai que lo miraba a el incrédulo todo quedo en silencio hasta que..._

_A: tengo hambre, ya vengo_

_B: O.O... ¬¬ idiota te gusta_

_K: no!_

_A: "que acaba de pasar? O.o?..."_

_Paso el tiempo y ella regreso les dio de comer a ellos y a Bryan en un descuido lo beso por lo menos así se quitaría la idea de que el chico que mas le gustaba en el mundo le hubiera dicho tal cosa así le diría alguna cosa y ya después le echaría la culpa a Kai pero sorpresa el la beso la abrazo y no permitió que se alejara de el hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y sus labios tuvieron que terminar aquel delicioso pacto..._

Fin del Flashback 

K: retiro lo dicho si pueden... entonces por que yo no puedo? Diablos tanto tiempo con Alexandra me hace hablar solo

Mientras tanto abajo...

Bryan tenia bien sujeta a su novia la adoraba era hermosa su cabello su rostro todo y le hacia hacer locuras quien lo imaginaria a el bailando en un lugar tan concurrido

B: "ni yo me lo imaginaba peor al verte tan contenta... no lo puedo evitar"-el chico se va acercando mas a ella sus labios están a punto de hacer contacto el ambiente es mágico perfecto

D: no coman pan enfrente de los pobres...

R: o por lo menos inviten

A: -sus ojos estaban convertidos en llamas de fuego su novio a pesar de quererla tanto no solía ser tan tierno o accesible- quieres? Pues-miro a Bryan que entendió el mensaje-coman-ya habían juntado los labio de Rei con los de Andrea-saboreen disfruten gocen-aun los tenían juntos a la fuerza-y déjennos en paz

B: ahora si-la miro dulcemente la acerco-n.n

K: hey que andan haciendo?

A: u.ú... ù.ú... ù.ú

B: vamos a comer-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-verdad que tienes hambre?

A: si-y se dejo guiar por el chico que busco un lugar donde no los fueran a molestar-ahh u.u-y se recostó en el pecho del otro rendida-no es justo

B: lo se-la tomo del mentón y comenzó con un beso suave tierno lleno de amor cariño entrega pasivo raro en el-hn peor a veces vale la pena no?-y la abrazo-sabes yo si tengo hambre y logro hacer algo casi imposible que su chica se sonrojara-si que recomiendas comer?-mas roja aun-jaja-y beso su frente

Rei y Andrea sin saber pro que después de dejar de razonar que sus amigos los tenían besándose a la fuerza comenzaron a aceptar la idea como no tan mala y comenzaron realmente a besarse cuando pro fin terminaron se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie sujetándolos y ambos tornaron color rubí

D: ahh yo este

R. si bueno em

D: yo eh? Quieres bailar?-y Rei se sintió mal-"que acabo de hacer?"

R: no fue nada para ti? "idiota si a penas te conoce"

D: "no te puedo decir queme fascino y que quede rendida wow nunca antes me habían hecho sentir así" me las va a pagar

R: tienes razón... o quizá

D: dime tienes algo?-dijo sacando a relucir su lado tierno-dime

R: lo que asa es...

D: anda di me si?-decía mientras demostraba toda al ternura que era capas de soltar

R: bien ¬.¬ pero no te vayas a burlar

D: te prometo que no-y se puso en pose de niña exploradora-prometido n.n

R: bien es que, me gusto como me sentí y si te conociera un poco mas ya te hubiera pedido que fueras mi novia y... se que es algo tonto

D: no, no es tonto-dijo seria-yo también sentí lo mismo-dijo algo tímida

R: en serio? O.O?

D: claro!

R: pues te gustaría que...-ella esperaba un que seamos novios peor no estaba lista para eso-te invito mañana a cine después del colegio iré por ti quieres?-dijo muy lindo y ocultando sus brillantes orbes doradas

D: genial...-y le sonrió de una forma muy linda sensual juguetona coqueta todo en una-ahora quieres bailar?

R: por supuesto... ahora me puedes anotar en tu lista de candidatos para novio eh?

D: jaja ahora ocupas el lugar numero uno

R: perfecto ahí me mantendré hasta que lo sea-dijo muy caballeroso cortes amable y ella estaba que se derretía-te parece?

D: por supuesto

Kai se encontraba helado no podía moverse no podía hablar no podía nada y su rostro estaba cambiando de color y estaba estremeciéndose una ves que le hecho a Aleksy la culpa sintió unos brazos delgados rodear su cuello y el giro a ver quien era se encontró de la persona de la que hablaba consigo mismo y se quedo sin palabras o raciocinio al momento en que ella le hablo era cierto ay había pasado tempo desde que ella había hecho eso y se había sentado a su lado

M:-un poco insegura pregunto- es a mi a quien le decías esas palabras?

K: no-y al ver el triste semblante-"idota" lo estaba diciendo por que creí que no estabas aquí y lo estaba diciendo a mi por que como es posible de que tu puedas ver algo en mi que no sea

M: O.O! jaja nunca habías hablado tanto en tan poco tiempo jaja

K: ¬¬-y lo único que se le ocurrió para callarla fue-y que dices?

M: si quiero ser tu novia

K: ah quien dijo que eso preguntaba?

M: pero dentro de diez años luz ¬¬-y dejo a Kai callado y triste-me voy

K: no te vayas... si quería preguntar eso

M:-le sonrío dulce y le extendió su mano, mano que fue capturada por una mas grande-vamos

K:-la miro tiernamente no podía creer que fuera tan fácil o difícil no importaba ya solo era de el no?-"mira al fin y al cabo las mujeres me vuelven loco y me terminan cambiando comenzando por Alexandra terminando por ella mi novia"-y sonríe afable

Ahora todo cambiaria si de pro si ya nada era igual al momento de conocer a Aleksy ahora con estos nuevos hechos era seguro que todo estaría de cabeza

**Fin? o.Ô?**

* * *

Espero les haya dejado pro favor dejen sus comentarios y sere feliz XD y en especial Monick que te haya gustado a ti n.n 


End file.
